


Eavesdropping Only Leads to Sex

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Mounting, Other, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincest: Dean drops off a dog that's missing its owner and Dean decides that Sam can take care of it for a few hours while Dean either finishes the hunt or tries to find the dog's owner, idc, but when he comes home the dog is licking Sam's cock/balls and Dean watches. Sam is super embarrassed when he realizes Dean can see him, but Dean is only really turned on. Maybe he urges the dog to mount Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping Only Leads to Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fix lives up to your expectations! You can request a fic you want written, per usual :)

A few teenagers in Texas had reported to the newspaper than the house on the end of their block was haunted, and although it sounded very “bad Hollywood movie”, Sam and Dean figured they could check it out and if there’s nothing there, at least they could get a cook Texas steak.

After a little investigation down in Dallas, they discovered that there _was_ a legend of an angry mother that had lost her child in a house fire set by careless teenagers. They peeked around the house and decided that there was definitely a spirit inhabiting the run-down mansion.

A strange whining caught their attention and Sam recognized it for what it is. He followed the pitiful sound until he found the dog, huddled in the corner without a collar. It didn’t seem to be in any pain, thankfully, just scared and lonely. “C’mere boy!” Sam whistled. “Come over here, sweetie.”

The dog cautiously crawled over to Sam but when the dog reached him he licked Sam’s face affectionately. “Hey, cutie. Are you lost?”

The dog whined. “Oh, you’re too cute. Don’t worry. Dean and I are going to take you back to our room, okay? We’ll get some food and water in you.”  
Dean’s heavy footsteps rumbled down the stairs of the empty house until he was right next to Sam. “You found a dog.”   
There was a little white spot above one of the dog’s eyes. “I’m calling him Spot.”   
“Great, well, you can’t keep him. You know that, right?” Dean pointed out.

Sam frowned. “Well we can at least take care of him until his owner picks him up. There’s no reason we just have to leave him here alone.” He looked up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. “Please?”  
Dean sighed. “Those eyes are a deadly weapon, kid. We can take the dog back with us.”  

“Yay!” Sam threw his arms around Spot and was rewarded with a doggy kiss. “You get to come home with us.”   
“’Home’,” Dean said with air quotes. “A shabby motel room. Also, be grateful that our hotel is so close.”

Sam tilted his head. “Why?”  
Dean winked at Sam. “No dogs in the car.”

*

Sam and Spot walked home together. Sam didn’t have a leash but the dog was incredibly obedient and didn’t stray from Sam’s side. Dean was writing something on a pad of paper when they got home. “Does this sound accurate?” He asked Sam. “Brown dog, about 35 pounds, with a white spot above his eye?”

Sam scanned Spot. “Yeah, pretty accurate.”   
“Cool.” Dean waved the paper. “I’m gonna make copies and hang them around town. Stay here with the dog and make sure he doesn’t tear up my shoes.” Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t object to staying with Spot. He was a sweet dog.

When Dean shut the door behind him, Sam dropped onto the couch and flicked the TV on. Spot sat next to him and his tail wagged when Sam scratched behind his ears.

With the quiet lull of the TV behind him, Sam started to drift into sleep. It was warm and calm in the room. He startled awake, however, when something pressed into his crotch. “What—Spot?” The dog wagged his tail and pushed his snout against Sam again. “No, Spot-,” Sam tried to push the dog away but he nosed incessantly at his crotch. “Spot…”

Sam remembered some porn he’d accidentally clicked on at Stanford. He was horny and looking at different websites, but when the video popped up Sam almost closed it. There was a dog fucking—no, _mounting_ —a woman. It was a German Shepherd, easily her size, and she was moaning and begging under the dog. It was the weirdest thing Sam had ever seen and he became very, very turned on. He brought himself off watching the video and felt disgusted afterwards. But he kept coming back to porn with animals screwing humans until he had to admit that bestiality was one of his kinks. It didn’t bother him as much he thought it would.

And now Spot was here, so close to fulfilling Sam’s fantasies. Oh, it was so wrong, but god. Sam cautiously unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Spot’s warm tongue flicked over the cotton underwear and the bulge of his cock grew. He could finally make his fantasies reality.

Dean wouldn’t be home for a while… he could just indulge a little bit. It couldn’t hurt. He waged an inner war between his morals and his desires, but Spot started to lick Sam’s dick through the boxer briefs and his walls collapsed. He pushed his underwear down cautiously and his dick sprung up and bounced against his shirt. Sam pulled off the tee and it left Sam completely naked and completely at the mercy of this dog.

Spot’s tongue dragged across Sam’s dick and he surrendered to the lust. He sagged into the couch with his head lolling against the back of the couch and his legs spread as wide as possible. Spot’s tongue lapped at the head of Sam’s cock like it was a lollipop. It kept bouncing out of reach, however, so Sam gripped it and held it steady. Spot eagerly attacked Sam’s dick with his tongue now that it didn’t spring away.

Sam moaned loudly and pushed his hips against the tongue. Spot’s tongue traced down until he was lapping at Sam’s balls. He whimpered. Actually having the dog lick across his swollen cock and balls was a thousand, no a million, times better than watching porn. He let himself get lost in the amazing sensation of Spot licking his thighs and testicles.

 *** 

Dean hung dozens of posters around the small town, listing the description of the dog and the number to call if anyone wanted to claim the dog. His hand was sore from stapling and he hoped Sam hadn’t done anything stupid. He opened the door and tossed his keys on the counter.

The strange sound of moaning came from inside the room. They were definitely Sam’s moans, but it didn’t sound like he was in pain. It felt like Sam was having sex. “Idiot, he was supposed to watch the dog and instead he gets laid.” He stormed into the room and was about to chew Sam out for having sex when he saw-

Sam. Sam was lounging on the couch, naked, while the dog licked Sam’s crotch. Dean expected to be repulsed, because this was his _brother_ and his brother was being licked by a _dog_. Dean definitely didn’t expect to be utterly turned on.

_This is your brother_ , he reminded himself. _And bestiality. This is not right._ But Christ, it was so fucking hot. Dean couldn’t tear himself away from the scene and his jeans began to feel a bit too snug. It didn’t help that Dean had been having dreams about Sam riding him and sucking his cock.

Sam writhed on the couch and let out the sexiest mewls and whimpers. It looked like it physically pained him for the noises to escape but the pleasure was too much. Dean angled his body so he could Sam better. Spot, as Sam dubbed him, was lapping away happily at Sam’s balls. Sam seemed perfectly content with the situation; his cock was drooling on his very bare, very muscled stomach, and Sam was panting with his eyes squeezed shut.

Fuck, when did Dean’s cock think it was okay to lust after his brother? His job was to protect Sam, not throw him on the ground and fuck into his perfect ass. Dean’s cock twitched happily and he pressed a palm against it.

Meanwhile, Spot’s tongue traveled up to Sam’s cock. It was shiny with dog saliva and Sam held it still. Dean watched the dog lick up the precome that dripped from Sam’s dick. The dog’s attention occasionally drifted to Sam’s hips or his thighs, and from Sam’s squirming it was obvious that he was desperate to get off and the dog’s tongue wasn’t enough.

Spot’s attention was back on Sam’s balls and the exceptionally long tongue flicked back behind the testicles. Sam gasped and lifted his hips so Spot’s tongue could reach further. Dean made a strangled noise and Sam lifted his head.

Their eyes met and Sam immediately tried to push Spot away. The dog stubbornly refused to move and responded to Sam’s push with a long lick across Sam’s swollen member. Sam moaned and then flushed with embarrassment. “Dean, it’s not-,”   
“Shh,” Dean walked over to Sam. “God, you’re so hot right now. You have no idea how turned on I am.”

Sam couldn’t stop twitching as Spot slurped away at his cock, but his face burned and he wouldn’t mean Dean’s eyes. Dean’s heart clenched at the show of insecurity. “Sam, I’m hard enough to pound nails right now,” Dean said honestly.  “The last thing you have to be is embarrassed.”  
Sam’s hips jerked at a particularly long lick across his cock. “Dean…”  
Dean smirked. “Have you imagined this before, Sammy?” Sam looked at him desperately and it was the only answer he needed. “What else have you dreamed of, baby brother?”

Sam blushed. “I can’t.”   
“Have you dreamed about being knotted?” Dean asked. “Having a doggy cock shoved up your ass?”

“Yes,” Sam panted.

Dean smirked. “Well I’m gonna take care of you, little brother. I’m gonna make all your fantasies come true.”

Sam looked up at Dean confusedly. “What?”

  
“Get on the bed,” Dean demanded. He pulled Spot back so Sam could get into a comfortable position on the mattress. “Hands and knees.”

Sam followed Dean’s orders explicitly and Dean whistled for Spot to hop up on the bed. “Want the dog to lick your hole, Sammy?”

Sam grunted. “Fuck.” His cock was red and covered in a mixture of spit and precome.

“Go on, buddy, lick his greedy hole,” Dean urged. Spot needed no more encouragement and immediately started to sweep over Sam’s hole with his tongue. Sam moaned like a pornstar and pushed his ass in the air. The dog licked furiously. Dean traced Sam’s taught ass and gently pushed his cheeks apart. Spot pushed his tongue in further and Sam cried out.

“Dean, Dean, please!” Sam begged. “I need it!”

“Need what?” Dean asked.

Sam moaned. “Something, anything!”

Dean ran his hand across Sam’s cock. It was wet and a little bit sticky, but Sam yelled out when Dean started to stroke him. The dog rimmed Sam until Dean reached over and pulled him off. “Want the dog to mount you, Sammy?”  
“Yes,” Sam begged. “Please!”

“Okay, baby.” He kept a firm hand on Spot so the dog couldn’t fuck Sam without preparation. He wasn’t about to let his baby brother get hurt. Dean had a small thing of lube in his duffle back and stretched over to grab it. He pushed one lubed finger into Sam’s ass. “Feel good?”  
“More,” Sam panted.

“Such a slut for it,” Dean purred. He added another two fingers and Spot whined beside him. “Wait for him, Spot. You can mount your bitch soon enough.” He scissored Sam open with his three fingers and then stepped back. Spot eagerly jumped on Sam and after a few tries, his dick fit into Sam’s ass. Sam groaned and canted his hips.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Dean groaned. Spot fucked into Sam erratically. His thrusts forced Sam forward a few inches with their power and Sam moaned like a whore. “Slut for the dog’s cock, Sammy, you’re so gorgeous right now.”

“Ooohhh, Dean, touch me, please!” Sam begged. “Dean, I need you!”

Dean stroked up and down Sam’s cock. Sam tried to thrust into Dean’s hand at the same time he pushed into Spot’s cock. He rocked back and forth with pleasure. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna come!”

Sam’s release spilled over Dean’s hand and Spot whispered. Sam groaned and Dean knew his knot was tying them together. He gripped his cock tight and pulled, within seconds his come splattered on Sam’s stomach. “Shit.”

Sam adjusted himself so he was lying down still tied to the dog. “So, we should probably talk about this.”   
“Can we wait a little bit?” Dean asked. “I think I’d get turned on again if we talk about it and my dick isn’t ready for that kind of excitement.”

Sam blushed. “So you’re not—you’re not mad? Or disgusted?”

“Not in the slightest, baby boy.” Dean kissed Sam gently. “It almost makes me want to keep the dog.”

Dean’s phone rang from the nightstand and he answered it. “Hello? Oh. Okay. Sure, we’ll be here. Room 105. You too.” He hung up and looked over at Sam. “’Spot’s’ owners are coming over in about 30 minutes. His name is Sparky.”  
“Original,” Sam snorted. “I can feel the knot deflating.”

Dean’s dick twitched at the word “knot”. “Fuck, kid. Let’s get you cleaned up before the owners find their dog like… this.”

Eventually Sam pulled away and Spot’s—now Sparky’s—come dripped down his thighs. “My ass is so sore.”

“You did have a dog’s cock up your ass,” Dean pointed out. Sam flipped him off.

The owners came and collected their dog. Sparkly looked forlornly at Sam and his tongue lolled out of his mouth when he greeted his owners. The tongue sent blood rushing to Sam’s cock so he stepped inside before the family could see him.

Dean shut the door behind them. “So, Sammy. Wanna tell me what other kinks you have?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you see that your comment has been deleted, i will tell you why. If you do not like something I have written or you think a kink is wrong, you may NOT attack me or anyone else. I am sorry if you don't like what I've written, but it is not an excuse.


End file.
